Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 24 1987) Part 1
(Outside Morgana's lair, Tip and Dash are mournfully sitting in a big lump together, feeling sorry for themselves) * Tip: (depressed) We're guppies, man. Jellyfish. * Dash: (depressed) The Great Tip and Dash: Cowards Slash Losers. * Tip: Well, at least we're alive. * Dash: Yes, if you want to call this living. * (Tip suddenly realizes something) * Tip: Alright. On the one hand, we can live a longer, healthy life albeit as disgusting, pathetic, cowardly... * Dash: Worms. * Tip: That's right. Good. Cowardly worms. On the other hand, we could gather our courage, if we had any and storm the fortress and be heroes. * Dash: Yes, until they hack us up into fish bait. * Tip: You're right. * (Suddenly, there is a loud booming sound. Tip and Dash see a green ominous-looking light coming from inside Morgana's lair) * Dash: (gasps) Melody's in there. She could be in big danger. She may really need our help! * Tip: Well, what's it gonna be? A lifetime as worms, or two moments as two heroes? * (There is another loud booming sound as Tip huddles up to Dash in fright. The rain pours all over, and the storm pushes the ship around as Birdie holds on for dear life in the crow's nest) * Birdie: (frantically) This is not what I imagined if you invited me on this treasure voyage, Ronald McDonald! * (Franklin holds on as best as he can) * Franklin: This doesn't look good, Ronald! * (Then the dog begins slipping and sliding from side to side on the deck) * Sundae: Uh, Ronald, do you think that perhaps this might be a good time for a little creative weathering? * Ronald McDonald: Good thinking, but I'll need to get up to the Crow's Nest to do it. * (Well, Ronald McDonald begins climbing up the crow's nest, holding onto a bellow) * Birdie: (concerned) Oh, do be careful, Ronald. * (Ronald climbs upwards until his head ends up looking down, seeing the afraid Grimace holding onto the post and closing his eyes) * Grimace: (worriedly) I can't look! I can't look! * (Ronald continues climbing. In no time at all, he has reached the crow's nest) * Ronald McDonald: One good blow that ought to blow this storm away. * (He points the bellow at the clouds, pulls it to let some wind in, and before he can push it down, a lightning bolt appears and strikes the clown, as he shrieks with his skeleton being shown, but he survives it. Soon however, he is sent flying away from the boat and out of sight, shrieking) * Birdie: Oh, dear! * Group: Ronald! * Sundae: Captain overboard! * (The friends go to the edge of the ship, looking for the clown) * Grimace: (frantically) What have we done? What have we done? What have we done?! * (Underwater, back in the submarine, Blather is eager to see what is going on) * Blather: Arr, I bet they're taking a beat. Can I peek? (jumps up and down eagerly) Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? * (He keeps repeating "can I" to his captain, while the McNuggets sing their song again) * McNuggets: (singing) We're a bunch of pirates, we're a bunch of pirates. * (As they keep singing, the noise distracts One-Eyed Sally as she turns away from the telescope, only to hit a pipe hanging in front of her) * One-Eyed Sally: Ow! * (She rubs her head a bit, before recovering, annoyed with the general noise) * One-Eyed Sally: SILENCE!!!!! * (Well, that's what her crew all do so. Then she sneers at the McNuggets) * One-Eyed Sally: Oh, alright, a peek! Just don't get us caught. * Blather: (salutes) Arrr, aye-aye, captain. * (Back above, the friends look around frantically for sight of Ronald McDonald) * Hamburglar: Ronald! Ronald! Hang on! Wherever you are, we'll find you! Ronald! Ronald! * Franklin: Did he see anything? * Birdie: No sign of him. (squints) Wait, what's that? * (Then, Ronald appears, swooping in on a hang glider, whooping with delight) * Franklin: Run, he's coming down in the water! Someone throw him a life-preserver! * (Grimace sees a life preserver and grabs it, running to the deck) * Grimace: I have it, I have it! Hang on, Ronald! I'll save y--- * (Then he trips and falls off the boat, shrieking and tearing the rope holding the preserver) * Sundae: (dryly) Poetry in motion. * (Grimace lands squarely on the life preserver. Then he sees Ronald McDonald flying directly above him) * Ronald McDonald: Hullo-o-o-o, Grimace! Mind if I catch a ride? * (He lands on top of the preserver, balancing as best as he can on top of it) * Grimace: No problem, Ronald! Jump right on. * Ronald McDonald: Thanks, Grimace. * (He lets go of his hang glider and presses his feet on Grimace's belly, making the purple monster giggle ticklishly) * Grimace: (sheepishly) You're standing on my tickling spot! * (Ronald McDonald looks to see a big wave rising towards him) * Ronald McDonald: Do you surf, Grimace? * Grimace: I don't think so, but I can learn. * Ronald McDonald: Well, no time like the present. * Grimace: I'm with you, Ronald. * (He rides on Grimace and his life preserver respectively on the waves, beginning to learn how to surf. Grimace yelps before laughing in emotion. Well, as the rain disappears, Ronald McDonald begins surfing the waves as a new song begins playing with the three remaining friends on the ship, now sporting Hawaiian shirts as they sing) * Three: (birds sing) Hang ten, get loose, ride that wave. Go, go, Ronald, you're the most! * Ronald McDonald: (singing) The coolest cat, ocean-side. * (Then the three get off the ship and appear behind it, water skiing) * Friends: (singing) Go, go, Ronald, you take that ride! * Ronald McDonald: (singing) I'm a fisher king, I can do about anything. * Friends: (singing) Shoot that curl. * Grimace: (singing) Yes, this is cool. * (On the ship, Franklin and Hamburglar are playing ukuleles while Birdie and Sundae are going up and down on a seesaw) * Friends: (singing) Hang ten, get loose, ride that wave. Go, go, Ronald, you're the most! * (Two fish swim near a happy Grimace) * Ronald McDonald: (singing) The coolest cat, ocean-side. * (The friends swim on a board of their own, right next to Ronald McDonald and Grimace) * Friends: (singing) Go, go, Ronald, you take that ride! * Ronald McDonald: (singing) Thanks to you, this ride is smooth. Hey, surfing's boss. * Grimace: (singing) And I'm in the groove. * (The friends go back on the ship and dance) * Friends: (singing) Hang ten, get loose, ride that wave. * (Suddenly, the ship is shot into the air, thanks to a water fountain shoots from a blowhole, who comes back, and uses his spout to shoot the ship back into the sea. Ronald McDonald and Grimace rode down the whale's back just as the water from the spout ceases) * Friends: (singing) Go, go, Ronald, you're the most! * Ronald McDonald: (singing) The coolest cat, ocean-side. * (We see Franklin and Hamburglar riding on some dolphins while Birdie swims to her own, and Sundae is riding a buoy) * Friends: (singing) Go, go, Ronald, you take that ride! * (The clown sees the wild wave behind him) * Ronald McDonald: (singing) Watch out, Grimace, here she comes. * (Then, as if he is a fast learner, he rides it like a professional surfer) * Ronald McDonald: (singing) Rock 'n roll. * Grimace: (singing/chuckling) Surfing's fun. * (Now we see the three friends stacked on top of Hamburglar, who is water-skiing once again) * Friends: (singing) Hang ten, get loose, ride that wave. Go, go, Ronald, you're the most! * Ronald McDonald: (singing) I'm the coolest cat, ocean-side. * (On the ship, now we see the friends jumping with pom-poms in their hands like cheerleaders near a big "M") * Friends: (singing) Go, go, Ronald, you take that ride!